Forget and Be Content, part II
by Nuit Songeur
Summary: Soul captured, Mai searches aimlessly around the Depths of Nothingness. Searching for something within that nothingness. For arizonaicerose.


**A/N:** Here is Part Two. It sort of takes a more of an original idea of what it's like to have your soul captured by the Orichalcos. Set, also, during Season Four. Intetioned to take place right after Part One, in a sense.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DM.

**Warnings:** Polarshipping, spoilers, and typos.

* * *

**Forget and Be Content, part II  
**For: arizonaicerose  
By: Nuit Songeur

* * *

Mai Valentine was in a dark place. A dark place filled with cold, dread, misery, despair, and, above all, regret. And oh did Mai regret. It felt as though this place- her prison- was an echo to everything she felt. She wandered through the depths aimlessly. But it wasn't aimless. She felt as if she was looking for something. Or someone. After a few moments of searching herself- at least, if felt like moments since time wasn't measured here- she discovered that she was indeed looking for something.

She came to a stop with an unusual feeling, her feet lightly fell level to the ground. She looked down and saw her toes wriggling slightly. She was barefoot, so unlike the high heeled boots she was accustomed to wearing. That was why walking- and stopping- felt different.

But her clothing was different too. Nothing of the flashy, purple leather jacket or corset and skirt ensemble. Instead, she was clad in a light, billowy white gown that shifted with an invisible breeze to accentuate her woman's curves. The top of this gown fell slightly below her shoulders and the sleeves stopped and tapered off at her elbow. The dress of the gown stopped around mid-calf.

This was all very different than what she was used to. White had never been really _her_ color. It was fresh, innocent, pure. She was used to style, edginess, and a rather individualized poise.

Mai looked around her anxiously, growing very nervous with all of this unknown. But, she saw nothing except black, surrounding her from all sides. Where was this place? She had to credit it though; at least she wasn't trapped in an hourglass with the sand slowly suffocating her. But even that relieving thought did not stem the fear that was slowly overcoming her.

She continued walking, with nothing else to do, and started thinking. Or rather, reminiscing. She thought of Valon, of Joey, of the Orichalcos, her last memories before entering this forsaken place. But mainly, she thought of Joey since he was the one that centered around all of those other things. It was for him that she dueled against Raphael before she had a chance to confront Dartz. And it was him that helped her lift the Orichalcos enchanting powers. And it was to him that Valon told to watch out for her.

She'd thought she'd been alone. She thought she didn't have any friends and that she was a failure. She knew that she was wrong now and that Joey had always been there for her whether it be Duelist Kingdom, Battle City… and even now. Though, right now Mai had a feeling that she was truly alone.

She remembered losing the duel against Raphael and that meant that she lost her soul. So, was this where her soul went to while her body lay somewhere limp and unconscious? But where was _here_? Where was she at? And was Joey here too? Were all the other people that lost their souls here too?

"Joey!" she called out to the darkness, hoping that they were. But the only answer was a resounding echo that eventually faded away into nothingness. Mai began trembling. But she couldn't give up. Joey would never give up on her. She had to keep trying.

"Is anyone there? Hello!" The echoes reverberated back and there was nothing. "Joey!" She called his name a few more times but the same emptiness only replied. Mai stopped her calling and felt a crushing weight that pressed on her. Her knees buckled from underneath and she crumbled to the ground in a pathetic heap, sobs wracking her frame silently.

"It's… it's all my fault," she stammered out between sniffs. "If I ha-hadn't j-j-joined Dartz, this would have n-n-never ha-ha-happened. If I hadn't d-dueled J-j-joey, h-he wouldn't be… be… be gone…" Mai wrapped her arms tightly around herself to keep from losing it. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. She was strong and brave. Joey would be. And she would have to be the same for Joey, not sit around and feel sorry for herself.

She sniffed one last time and wiped her eyes on her forearm. She looked up to see a small pinprick of light seeping through the blackness. She blinked at it. What was it?

_Mai_… called a small whisper. Mai's eyes widened at the sound of her name. The sound, the tone, the inflection sounded all too familiar. Could it be? Or was it just a trick of her imagination? 

_Mai…_ it called again.

"I'm right here!" Mai yelled to the small point of light that she could just see was steadily growing larger. But then, there was another source of light but, from where Mai didn't know until she looked down and found herself to be glowing. And then changing, levitating…

_Mai,_ the voice beckoned once again.

Suddenly, Mai was just a ghostly frame around a glowing orb. And when she looked down she saw the tips of her toes barely brushed against the ground. Then suddenly, her orb was zooming in the direction of the other source of light that, after a moment, proved to be another orb like hers. She suddenly stopped once she came face to face with this particular orb and saw the ethereal form of Joey hovering around it.

"Joey?" Mai said tentatively. Similar to her, he was wearing a white tunic, barefoot. Joey smiled and held out a hand to her. She looked at his extended palm, somewhat amazed. And then, she reached for it.

Her fingers had barely closed around his, her skin lightly caressed against his when he suddenly disappeared. She watched, stunned, as his orb rocketed straight up above them. She snapped her head up, following him with her eyes. But soon, his light disappeared and she was alone once again.

"_Joey_!" was the scream that ripped from her throat.

She realized then that, here, she couldn't be content, couldn't be happy. The Orichalcos has stolen her soul and Joey's too. Stored away to be used as fuel for some monster, the Leviathan as she remembered Dartz called it. And suddenly, she felt herself whizzing away toward the heavens at a sickening speed. When she looked down at herself, she saw her light dimming.

Mai curled herself into a ball and waited.

* * *

This idea is very intriguing to me. I may or may not continue it. No promises though. None of that. I hope you enjoyed- especially to who this was commissioned for, for the Oil Spill Relief project. Please review!

_**-NuitSongeur**_


End file.
